This invention relates to certain 2-hydroxybenzophenone compounds, a process for their preparation, compositions containing such compounds, a method for combating a fungus at a locus comprising treating the locus with such compounds and their use as fungicides.
Food production relies upon a variety of agricultural technologies to ensure the growing population's dietary needs remain affordable, nutritious and readily available on grocery store shelves. Fungicides are one of these agricultural technologies which are available to the world community. Fungicides are agrochemical compounds which protect crops and foods from fungus and fungal diseases. Crops and food are constantly threatened by a variety of fungal organisms, which, if left uncontrolled, can cause ruined crops and devastated harvests.
In particular, ascomycetes, the causative agent for powdery mildew diseases are an ever-present threat especially to cereal and fruit crops. However, applications of fungicidal agents at disease control rates can cause phytotoxic damage to the target plants.
Similar benzophenone compounds are disclosed in a general formula of European patent application EP 0 727 141. The EP application discloses compounds having activity against phytopathogenic fungi, but relatively low systemicity. However, there is no hint to substituted 2-hydroxy-benzophenones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,002 discloses 2-hydroxybenzophenones substituted by up to 4 groups selected from halogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or phenyl for combating harmful microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi. However, there is no hint to alkoxy-substituted benzophenones. Moreover, there is no indication that alkoxy-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenones could be highly active against phytopathogenic fungi, in particular against ascomycetes, the causative agent for powdery mildew diseases.